Cloudy Sky
by Alysha123
Summary: Hibari has a baby brother name Bao-Hui that he has raised since birth. This is from Kyoya's POV. This is AU.
1. Prologue

So this story was actually inspired by Under Wing. I am not taking Reighost's idea, this came to be when I was reading it. The only thing that is the same is that they are brothers.

I believe that you should read the story as I believe it is very good.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to their author and Manga artist.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **So you people get to decide their pairings. You will actually have to tell me the names and not the numbers because I don't understand what they mean.**

 **I WILL NOT DO A HARLEM!**

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Prologue**

Harry's POV

'Gotta run, gotta run. There getting closer.' I thought as I ran with Teddy in my arms.

'I never thought that they would turn on me. I won the war. Why can't they leave me alone with Teddy.' I ran to a clearing and remember what had happen just 3 months ago.

Flashback

The war had just ended in our favor and I was being congratulated by everyone as we got the aurors to take the captured Death Eaters to the holding cells as we got situated with the dead.

I walk through the dead along with their grieving families until I find Remus covered with a sheet along with his wife Nymphdora or Tonks as she wanted to be called. I collapse on the ground and I pray for them to go to heaven so that they could be with theirfamily and friends.

I get up and cover them with a sheet while I leave to go get Teddy and tell Mrs. Tonks about her late daughter and son-in-law. I walk up to the door after I had apparited to the house, when I knock on the door I was greeted with a yawning Teddy and Mrs. Tonks wand to my face.

"It's me, Harry Potter. We won the war, it's finally over. I came to tell you the details so may you remove that wand from my face." I tell her as I wait for her to get the question for me to answer.

"If you ever had to save only one thing, what would it be?" She questioned me as Teddy reaches for me.

"If I could only save one thing it would be my family as they mean the most to me."

"Get in boy. Now what is this about the war being won?" She asks as we walk to the table. I was handed Teddy as she got his bottle ready. Teddy had just changed his hair style to match mine when I notice a swirl pattern on his stomach. I recognized the mark immediately and knew that I would be leaving with Teddy if it was the last thing I do.

"The war was won this early morn when Voldemort had been killed by his backfired curse. It was the killing curse and when it hit him he died and the war was over. We caught the other Death Eaters and they were transferred to the Ministry. I also came to tell you some bad news." I tell her as I feed Teddy his bottle and burb him when he finishes.

"What bad news?" I could tell that she knew that her daughter was gone.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter Nymphdora Lupin-Tonks and your son-in-law Remus Lupin had been killed in the war. I'm sorry for your loss." She broke down crying when she was told. I gave her some napkins so that she could clean up her face. I took Teddy into the spare room when she asked for some time alone.

I ran back in there when I heard a voice yell and scream. I saw a rouge death eater with his wand pointed towards Mrs. Tonks prone form and saw that she wasn't breathing. I yell out 'Stupefy' and he went down. I call the aurors and tell them that a rouge death eater had killed Mrs. Tonks and he was unconscious in the kitchen.

I was questioned about why I was there,' telling about Remus and Tonks death', why I didn't hear anything,' heard a scream, was already dead', and so forth. I left the house and went to my flat that I had bought before this all went to hell. I stayed there and made sure that the mark was what I thought it was. It was the mark of a submissive. The mark would tell every one that was a dominant. If anyone ever found out then their would be betting wars, they would kill to have a chance to have a child with him. I couldn't do that to him, there had to be a spell or something that would hide it or something.

There was nothing and I had searched for 3 months, the only thing that I could do was send him to another dimension that wouldn't know what he was but I couldn't go with him. I was ready to do it so that he was treated right as Hermione had found out and now they were trying to get my godson. I would do anything for him and the ritual was ready for him but it needed to be held in a certain area. I was ready and I left my house along with Teddy who was now a happy 7 month old.

End of Flashback

"You wont ever have my son." I yell at them as I stall for time as the moon was almost at the right position.

"Potter, hand over the submissive or we will use force." I sneered at the man who my best friend had become.

"Never I will never hand over Teddy. He is my son and I will be killed before I let you have him raped." I saw that the ritual had almost been finished when they finally noticed that I was doing something.

I put up a strong shield spell that would keep them away from me.

"Teddy, I love you forever. Be happy and don't ever think that you aren't loved. I love you and always will. Be brave, be strong and finally be yourself. Teddy be happy and live life to the fullest." They had broken through but the ritual had already been finished to summon the goddess governing the rift between different dimensions.

The people had stopped when a loud and powerful voice called out, "Who dares summon me."

"I do my lady. Please I beg of you, save my son form these monsters that would have him raped for his whole life. Please save him. Take him to a different dimension. One where he can live freely. Please I'll do anything, just save my baby boy." I pleaded with her so that she might save my baby and give him the life that he deserves.

"What do you offer me?" She asks.

I perk up, 'maybe she will save him.' I think as I said, "I offer up my life for his."

She thinks about this and answers, "I do not want your life. I will move him to a different dimension in exchange for your magic."

The people behind me gasps at that and I knock them out so that I don't have to listen to them.

"Yes have it but save my baby."

"Oh raff between worlds, open up so that this baby may change dimensions, I offer up this wizard's magic for it."

A rumble had started and I could tell that Teddy was fading and I kiss him for the last time in his life. I make sure that his necklace will forever be attached to him.

"Goodbye my baby. I will always love you." Teddy disappeared and I knew that I would never see him again in this life.

"Thank you my lady. Please have my magic in exchange."

"Be at peace wizard. You will meet him again but you or he will never remember this. His new name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and you will meet him again."

I had smiled at that, Teddy was safe and sound. The wizards and witch's behind me woke up and I knew that I would be tortured after this but I would never let my baby get hurt.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

I was right it had been almost a year and they finally got that I wouldn't tell them where he was. I got him to safety and I would never let him get hurt. I was dying, I knew that I would die today. I was prepared. I stopped breathing and I felt free and when I opened my eyes I saw a man looking at me.

"Good morning Master." I was shocked, who was this man and why was he calling me Master.

"Umm who are you?"

"I am Death and I have a deal for you, I will let you see your baby if you give me back my hollows."

"Yes what ever you want let me see my son."

"Close your eyes master, you will never remember any of this life." I shut my eyes after I gave him the hollows. I opened my eyes and I knew that this would be a good life.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you every one. I went to sleep and when I woke up there were 11 favs and 15 follows. It was awesome.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

So I have some guess reviews and because they didn't leave a name I will post their review and answer it that way.

 **1\. Guest**

 **: I was questioned about why I was there,' telling about Remus and Tonks death', why I didn't hear anything,' heard a scream, was already dead', and so forth.**

 **What? This bit is badly written and I have no idea what you were trying to do with the punctuation.**

So the answer to that was it was what he was telling the aurors when they interviewed him.

 **2\. PassingReader (Guest)**

 **PassingReader:I think you should explain why being a submissive is so important, cuz right now ... well, it's strange. People would kill to have a child with Teddy? Why? Why go as far as to hunt and then torture the hero of wizarding britain for what they see as a werewolf spawn? (Half breed yada yada)**

 **It's an interesting idea, but please go further in the explanation, because the way it's written it seems that they just all go cukoo at the drop of a hat**

Now the answer of your question was that it was written at the drop of my hat. I needed something so that the two were both gone.

Now the thing about submissive is that they are special. If you have a child with them, the child will actually be more powerful. And the purebloods know that they are weakening and they want the submissive so that they can get powerful again. When Teddy was discovered as a submissive, whatever they thought about him before was never thought of again.

They torture Harry because they want to know where Teddy is so they can retrieve him from that dimension.

 **I hope this helps you with what I was thinking at the time.**

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

So no pairings at this time but I am putting up a pole for this. Once I figure out what to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. I thought I did but then I woke up. Wa- wa- wahhhhhh.

So the next 5 chapters will be about Bao-Hui growing up, and how tthat affects Kyoya.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Chapter 1

Kyoya's POV

My name is Hibari Kyoya and I am 11 years old.

Okaa- san was screaming in the hospital room, as I waited for my little brother to come into this world. While I sat with my Otou- san and Oji- san out and talk to them as we weren't allowed in the room.

Okaa- san yelled out loud but then I heard a baby cry. We were allowed to go back into the room when the doctor came and told us that Okaa- san and Ototo- chan was alright. We walked in and I was given Ototo- chan to hold while the doctors told Okaa- san that she should be able to work in 3 month or so and the Ototo- chan needed to be feed at least every 3 hours as he was a little below the normal weight.

I knew from the first time they said that I would be a nii- san that I would be taking care of him for his life. I listened and paid attention as I didn't know what to do. I could feel something in my chest tighten at the thought of my loss of freedom but that only lasted until I saw that Ototo- chan had opened his eyes and they were a beautiful baby blue, and I could only hope that they stayed the same.

I knew from the first time that I saw him that I would forever love and protect him, but that means that Namimori will have to become better. I will make it safe for him. My whole life will surround him as I will protect him to my very last breath.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when I heard a nurse ask my Okaa- san what his name will be. I interrupt the naming because if I have to raise him then I will name him.

"His name will be Bao-Hui. Hibari Bao-Hui."

The nurse looks confused by the name as it's Chinese but I stick to my answer and Okaa- san knows that it will be his name, one way or another. "Yes his name is Hibari Bao-Hui. Please write it down." Okaa- san said to the nurse and the nurse finished the birth certificate and hands it to Okaa- san. Bao- chan was taken to the nursery for the next few days for observation to see if anything is wrong.

He was fine but gets cranky when he is feed but the doctor told me, while it actually was Okaa- san but I was paying attention, it seems as if he gets a lot of wind and needs help passing it. I take that information to remember.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It had been only 3 days since we had brought Bao-Hui home and 1 week since he was born and my mother and father are already gone and won't be back for maybe 1 year or so. The only good thing about this was that I was by myself with my uncle Fon. He was telling me about something that everyone in our family has. He called it Dying Will Flames and that he was what you would call a storm.

He talked about how they affect your personality and how I should be scared for Bao-Hui as he could that he would have strong flames just like me. I was told that I have cloud flames and that I will pick a place and wouldn't let anything happen to it. I wasn't really paying attention to the explanation as Bao-Hui had started fussing and I was trying to calm him down.

I was lucky that Fon- oji had stayed with me as I didn't know what I needed to do and it was hard to take care of a child when I still had to go to school. School that was different now, I remember when I pushed for my rules.

Flashback

It was Monday about 3 days after Bao-Hui had been born and I was getting restless and needed to leave. I left with Fon- oji taking care of Bao for the day while I get everything settled.

I woke up first and left for school before Bao- Hui could wake up and keep me in the house. The school was unsafe, I first thought with delinquents all over the school. So I beat them up until they couldn't stand and had them swear themselves to me.

The principal was not cooperative in the slightest so I beat up the herbivore and he finally accepted my demands. A disciplinary committee was created and I had presidency in the club with Tetsuya Kusakabe as vice president and actually running it as I have no time.

The bullies didn't take kindly to the order that they were now to protect the students and the students didn't take kindly that they had to obey the orders that were told. I had to interrupt some fights and they would never disobey me again. The town was safer but not safe enough as I notice that some bullies were still fighting with the students even after I had told them not to.

"What do you think you are doing, Herbivories?"

"Nothing Hibari sempai." The student answered in a somewhat childish voice.

"What is going on herbivore, and do not lie to me." I told them in a stern voice that was intimidating to them as I was a carnivore while they were herbivories.

"He was bulling me for my lunch money." The student that I recognized as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most bullied student in the elementary school. I remember him as an omnivore before but he changed about 4 years ago. He went from a strong, intelligent, and flamboyant student to a weak, clumsy, and quiet student overnight. It was strange and I remember to have a lot of friends but now he is alone and bullied.

"You herbivore.' I point to the bully, 'You will report to the committee tomorrow for detention and retraining." I said and leave the area when the bully huffs and stomps away.

"Thank you Hibari sempai." I heard Tsunayoshi say to my back as I leave.

The bully was retrained and had been helping the committee wonderfully and Tsunayoshi had stopped being bullied so much but one always got through the cracks and I couldn't stop it.

The committee had helped stop some kidnappings that were happening in the area as one member had saw a child be kidnapped when he was walking home. He couldn't help the child as he wasn't able to take on all of the men. It was about a group of 7 people that were doing it. He had called in for back up after planting a tracer on the child as he thought that the child would lead us to the others.

It took a few hours that Fon- oji was watching Bao for to get to the men and find the kidnapped children. We found all 8 of them and got them safely home where we went after we had finished.

When I got home it was to Bao-Hui screaming for all he was worth as Fon- oji tried to feed him. I took over and found the bottle too cold and when I heated it up, Bao-Hui ate it up and fell asleep after I had helped him burp. Fon- oji was glaring at the bottle and was muttering about being beaten by a child. I smirked at him and put Bao-Hui in his crib.

End of Flashback

School was better now and I pushed for better teachers for the classes and that they don't have the power to punish the students but not many teachers actually live in this area so there aren't any replacement teachers for the school, but I was able to get it so that the teachers had to have an actual reason for the detentions that they hand out or they would be punished as I am the boss in this town and school.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It's been 3 months since I became a big brother and I still believe that the school could still be better but it was getting there.

Bao-Hui was 3 months and he was laughing and cooing at me and Fon- oji who would be staying here for the next 3 years or as he told me. He was flipping on to his back and front and he was sleeping for 7-8 hours' night.

I was walking up the stairs of my house that I had moved into when Bao-Hui was born so that it would be safer. I still had the mansion that my family owned and it had been passed down from one generation to the next.

The house was small as it had only 3 bedrooms, mine, Fon- oji's and Bao-Hui's room. The living room was big and it held a t.v. with a couch and love seat. In the corner there was a play pen for when I do my homework at the table so that I can see him. There was a blanket on the floor with a mobile above it that he can play with and watch it. Beside the table there was a swing that would move if a button was pushed along with a remote that would control the momentum of the swing.

The kitchen was semi-large with a fridge and freezer set, an oven and stove along with the island that held 4 chairs and large cupboards that held plates, food, utensils and random bits of things like paper clips and bags.

There were 2 bathrooms, one that held the bath and shower and the other was just a half bath. And there were some closets that held some extra blankets, pillows and towels for us to use.

At this time Bao-Hui was screaming as I run to his room to find him on his stomach crying.

I walk up and hug him to me while I try to find out what was wrong.

"Hey, no tears little one. What's wrong Bao?" I ask in a soft voice as I check his mouth to see if he was teething. 'Ouch' I thought as something sharp poked me on my finger.

'He's teething.' I thought as I get a teething ring out of the freezer to give to him and Bao stops crying when I gave it to him and the cold helped numb the pain.

"Shhh, it's alright. Let's go back to sleep little one." I said as I walk to my room where Bao would be staying for the night. I pass Fon- oji on the way and mouthed teething when he mouthed about what he was doing.

I walked pass and up to my room and fell asleep when Bao-Hui finally fell asleep again.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Bao-Hui was now 8 months old and he had started saying papa to me and I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't and I eventually gave up, with a little help from Fon- oji. Bao-Hui had started crawling about 2 months ago and he had 4 milk teeth so far with another coming in right now.

I got into some trouble as I was supposed to go up a grade but I decided that I wanted to skip some grades. It wasn't a problem as I could finish school but I couldn't just decide if I want to and I finally decided that I could just grade up normally but I just wouldn't go to class.

The disciplinary committee has going even better with it working more smoothly we had let the disciplinary committee do patrols in the market where they helped any women that needed it.

I was at home when I heard a sound from the baby monitor that was connected with the one in Bao-Hui's room. I run up the stairs and head for the door when I heard Bao-Hui's voice say, "Shūshu."

"Yes Bao-Hui, I am your Shūshu." I walk in when I heard Fon- oji say it and I watch as they play.

"Chi." I hear Bao-Hui say to me when he noticed that I was in the room.

"Hello Bao. How are you today?" I ask in a soft voice and wait until I hear him to start to babble to me then I interject with un'uh and ohh and ahhs. So that it seems as if I was actually understanding what he as saying.

"Having fun O Kyoya- oi of mine."

"Of course, I heard you having fun talking to a baby." I notice that Bao-Hui has nodded off with the conversation and was now asleep in my arms. I lay him down on his crib, set the baby monitor and walk out with Fon- oji behind me.

We walk down to the living room and while I clean up the room to a somewhat clean area I talk to Fon- oji about my parents.

"So you know that your parents will be back soon for their visit and that you need to get back to the mansion as they can't know that you are living here."

"I know that and I am planning to go back in a month or so as they told me that they won't be here until Bao-Hui's first birthday."

"So you know what to do. I can't come as I am still not on the right page with your mother. I will continue to live here by myself until you come back later on."

"I know. But they will only be here for a week or so then they won't come back for 3 years or so. Hopefully."

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Bao-Hui had been in this world for 1 year today and he was hitting all of his milestones on time or ahead of schedule. Bao had started walking a few days ago and it was wonderful to see him walking all on his own. Bao had a small party at the park as it was an open area with plenty of room for the kids to walk and play around.

I felt so old with the mothers and fathers that were around as I sat with them as spoke of Bao-Hui's life so far. I didn't even get to leave until I had to pick Bao-Hui up so that he would stop crying. Okaa- san was here and was watching and speaking around with the mothers while Otou- san was speaking with the fathers.

I stayed away until it was time of presents and cake. I sat with Bao-Hui in my lap while I helped him eat the large slice and open his presents. he got more cake on him than in him as it was all over his face and in his hair. While he ripped the paper wrapping the presents, he didn't pay much attention to the actual presents.

Okaa- san thanked everyone while I got the sleeping Bao ready for the trek to the mansion when Okaa- san said, "Were very sorry but our work called us in and we have to leave. Will see you soon but work will be very busy for a while." Then Okaa- san and Otou- san walked away from us while I walked to the mansion so that I could get our things and go back home.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **There were 2'559 words in this chapter.**

 **This was posted on Monday, September 5th, 2016.**


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who has read, favourited, reviewed and followed my story.

Now I have started school again so most of my stories are going to be updated with longer times.

To those of who has or will read This Is Me. I have finished the first part but am waiting until I get back into the school routine to get the second part started. I am working on a few short chapters that will tell you what happened between Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and others if you ask me to. I am also asking you readers if you want Severus Snape to be good or evil like Dumbledore as I haven't figured out what I want to do with him yet.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **I do not own this except for the plot.**

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 _ **Previously:**_ _Okaa- san thanked everyone while I got the sleeping Bao ready for the trek to the mansion when Okaa- san said, "Were very sorry but our work called us in and we have to leave. Will see you soon but work will be very busy for a while." Then Okaa- san and Otou- san walked away from us while I walked to the mansion so that I could get our things and go back home._

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 2 - year 1 - 2**

Kyoya's POV

My name is Hibari Kyoya and I am 12 years old and a father or actually an older brother.

Bao- chan has been 1 for only a three months but he was already a pain in the butt. It started when he learned to walk, he liked grabbing things and figuring out what they sis, but then it turned into grabbing things and throwing them at the ground or dropping them.

"Bao- Hui. You drop that book right now, young man." I said in a stern voice to him as he grabbed a book that I was reading for class.

"No." Bao- chan said back to me. I huffed, it was his new favourite word.

"Don't you tell me no or you will be going on time out." He didn't listen to me so I walked over and grabbed the book out of his hand and carry him over to the time out chair. I left for 1 minute so that he felt the actual punishment that I was giving him.

I walk back in to see him crying on the chair. I picked him up and cuddled with him as I say, "Now do you understand that when I ask you to do something you do it? Bao- chan do you understand?"

"Yes chi chi." He says in adorable baby talk.

"Good now what about banana for dinner?" I walk into the kitchen and put Bao- chan into his high chair that has found its way into out home, and walk to the cupboards to find that the last baby jar of food was banana's and think to my self, 'Better go get more soon as we have run out.'

I feed Bao- Hui and wait for Fon- oji- san to get back with our food that he was getting from Yamamoto Sushi, as we were out of food for today until I can go shopping tomorrow.

After I feed Bao- chan I was his face and look at the time and notice that he should have a bath before bed.

I carry him to the bath and quickly undress him so that he can't run and I get undress too. I washed his hair that was very soft and short about ear length and the colour black but looked blue in certain light, his eye colour had changed when he was 9 months to a beautiful aquamarine that shown like the ocean.

After I had washed his hair and body I set him in the shallow area of the bath while I washed my hair and body. I kept an eye on Bao- chan and scoped him up when he was about to float into the deep part. I got out with him when I heard the doorbell ring.

I narrowed my eyes as I thought, "Nobody should be here.'

"Shhh, Bao- Hui. I need you to stay quiet for me until I get back to you." He nods his head as Fon- oji- san had taught him that he was gaping to stay quiet or he would be in trouble, no desserts for a week.

I walk out of the bathroom and hide Bao- Hui in his room, in his closet as I tip toe down stairs to where the door is only to see that the person knocking was the police.

"Hello young man, may I speak to your parents or guardian?"

"There not here at the moment, an I help you with something?" I ask politely even as I stop myself from throwing myself at them and killing them for entering my safe area.

"No but can you tell me when they will be back?"

"My Oji- san will be back soon, he went for some sushi for us to eat."

"Oh then do you mind if I wait here for him to return?"

"I mind so why don't you tell me when you are in my house?" My Fon- oji had finally arrived home and was not happy when he saw that someone was in the house.

"So are you the Oji- san?" The police man asked unsurely as Fon- oji- san was in the form of an infant at this time. He said it had something to do with a curse that happened to him and 7 other people that he wished I wouldn't meet.

"Yes I am the Oji- san, now tell me why you are in my house bothering my Oi- kun."

"Yes I am investigating the incident that happened to the children in the park, it seems as if an un-named assailant had attacked some children and was last seem running in this directions. I was wondering if you had seen him?"

"I haven't been here this day as I was out and my Oi- kun was out at the school park."

"Oh so sorry for bothering you. Please call us if you find anymore information." The police officer had left and closed the door after him.

"So where is Bao- Hui?"

"He's upstairs, I'll go get him while you set the table in the living room as we can use the kotasu* as it is getting colder."

I run up the stair to his room when I hear crying coming from the closet, then I walk over and say,

"It's ok Bao- Hui. There's nothing to be afraid of. I've got you now. Let's go down stairs to Shūshu."

I got him to stop crying when I walking down the stairs to the kotasu. I put Bao- chan into his smaller play pen that saw only a fence around an area so that he can't roll around or into the heater when he was sleeping. I set him in and he falls asleep right away while Fon- oji- san and I finish dinner then fall asleep under the kotasu.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Bao- Hui had been born 16 months before and he now has temper tantrums like all normal children.

I was talking with Bao- hui when I asked him, "Can you go get your shoes?" It was normal for him to walk and get them but today he didn't he looked at me and said,

"No chi chi."

"Why can't you get them, were going outside and you need your shoes?"

"Cause I don't wanna go!" He yelled at me. I sighed when I heard it and decided that it was time to walk away for him to stop with the tantrum but he followed me and I put him on time out for a minute.

I left the room to go to the kitchen and tell Fon- oji- san that we were leaving soon and that I would see him tomorrow as I was staying in the mansion tonight so that Okaa- san wouldn't get suspicious of us when she arrived next month.

I walked back to the living room where Bao- chan is on time out and find him looking at his feet on the chair. I go up to him and lift hid head, "Do you understand why you were put on time out?"

"Yes chi chi." He answered me as he looks into my eyes and sees that I'm not mad at him.

"Why were you on time out little one?" I ask him in a soft voice that I used just on him.

"I yelled at 'ou." Bao- hui was still having some trouble with certain words but he was doing remarkably well for a child his age.

"And you had a temper tantrum. Now please go get me your shoes?"

He walked to his shoe and I picked him up and put them on him. I got him in his coat as it was still cold outside as it was winter and put him in the sleigh with a blanket over him along with a cover that goes over the sleighed so that it wouldn't be too cold for him. As I neared the mansion I thought about the first time I came back after moving to the new house and I figured out that I still felt the same way.

I carried him from the sleigh and into the mansion and found that the place was clean and warm which meant that the cleaning ladies had just came and finished. I carried Bao- Hui to our room that we share here as he gets scared when I leave him alone here and put him in the bed as he had started to use a toddlers bed a few weeks ago and was happy with it. I put him to sleep and decided to join him after I eat dinner.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Bao- Hui was turning 2 in a few weeks when we got devastating news.

My Uncle from my father's side had just died.

My uncle had been a very sweet man that was good with all kids and loved to tell stories. I had loved him as a father and I couldn't remember the time that I had gone to him for a problem that I needed help with but couldn't ask my Otou- san as he wasn't here.

Hibari Sora was buried 1 week before Bao- Hui had been in this world for 2 years and was buried at the family graveyard along with every other Hibari family member.

I cried for the while day and wouldn't leave my room for a week until Bao- Hui had come and got me up and acted happy for my sake.

I hugged him to myself and thought, 'I love Bao- Hui and I will always protect you.'

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **There are 1'680 words in this chapter.**

 **This was posted on Thursday, September 8, 2016**


End file.
